Lo que escondemos en el Santuario
by Aquila no Asuka
Summary: En el año del 20 aniversario de Athena en la Tierra, los vientos anunciaban cambios: Saori anhelaba expresarse, Milo no soportaba vivir con el corazón roto, Camus experimentaba sentimientos apagados y Shura buscaba la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Era otro frío día en el Santuario; el invierno se hacía notar con énfasis en el primer mes del año, por lo que los cuidados y las medidas de seguridad se habían vuelto más rigurosas para que este invierno no dificultara el trabajo de caballeros y guardias. Las primeras semanas de enero eran las más agotadoras para Athena y el Patriarca, ya que en conjunto debían organizar las próximas actividades del año. Sin embargo, ese mismo día el viejo Shion de Aries notó cierta apatía en el rostro de la joven diosa.

—Querida Athena— le comentó mientras ordenaba los largos pergamino de su escritorio —, entiendo su cansancio, pero debemos terminar las planificaciones hoy, estamos muy atrasados.

—Lo sé— respondió con desgano la joven —es solo que anoche no pude dormir pensando que este año cumpliré 20 años.

—¡Así es! el vigésimo aniversario de que Athena volvió a la Tierra. ¿desea hablar de aquella celebración? Imagino que quiere una gran fiesta, aunque aún tenemos muchos meses para organizarla…

—¡No es eso! — lo interrumpió con pena —anoche me di cuenta que no he hecho nada que una joven normal de 20 años… bueno, ya sabe, lo que cualquier chica hace—

Ante los dichos de la diosa, el viejo Patriarca se levantó de su enorme silla y se acercó hacia ella, tomó sus manos y dijo: —Usted no es una "chica cualquiera". Usted es la diosa Athena que ha vuelto a la Tierra para traer paz y justicia. — besó su frente como un padre a su hija, mas no dejó confortada a Saori. —Ahora volvamos a trabajar, querida. Luego hablaremos de su fiesta.

Apenas Shion volvió a su escritorio, uno de sus guardias interrumpió para anunciarles la llegada de los Caballeros que volvían de su misión. Saori de pronto volvió a tener brillo en sus ojos. Agradeció al guardia y se levantó con entusiasmo, pues sabía que el más fiel de sus Caballeros volvía después de varias semanas. Al instante de que el guardia saliera, los tres Caballeros entraron al despacho del Patriarca.

—Seiya, Hyoga, Shun. ¡Bienvenidos! — habló Shion con agrado y los susodichos hicieron una reverencia. —Espero traigan buenas noticias y que esta vez no hayan olvidado el reporte.

—¡Nada de eso! Aquí lo tengo — respondió Shun mientras le entregaba un enorme sobre —, y si me disculpan mi diosa y mis compañeros, quisiera hablar en privado con el Patriarca. — Los tres mencionados accedieron cordialmente y se retiraron de la habitación.

Aunque Hyoga y Seiya fuesen sus Caballeros, también eran sus amigos y, por lo mismo, Saori los invitó a su despacho para que les comentara todo sobre el viaje. No pasaron más de 15 minutos para que Hyoga terminara su relato y se excusara para retirarse. Apenas éste salió, Seiya y Saori se abrazaron fuertemente diciéndose cuánto se extrañaban.

—Hay mucho de qué hablar, Seiya.

—Lo sé, pero puede esperar… permíteme disfrutar tenerte entre mis brazos.

—¡No! — contestó ella separándose —puede ser peligroso si llegasen a vernos. Además, debo contarte algo importante… algo que está próximo a pasar.

—¿Próximo a pasar, Saori? ¿acaso se aproxima una guerra? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Fui a hablar con el Oráculo; me ha dicho que se vienen tiempos decisivos para el Santuario. No especificó ni mencionó detalles, solamente dijo que los vientos de hoy anuncian cambios y debemos estar preparados. — Seiya quedó más que confundido, pero una pizca de esperanza iluminó su rostro; quizás eran buenas noticias para él y Saori, pues ambos anhelaban poder expresar libremente su amor, pero sabían que sería imposible sin un milagro.

…

Las primeras dos semanas de enero eran fechas importantes, pues iniciaban las postulaciones a _subcargos_ del Santuario: agricultores, arquitectos o restauradores, curanderos, geógrafos y representantes. Cada uno de estos _subcargos_ tenían sus requisitos para poder ser aspirantes y consistían en tres años de educación; dos años de enseñanza fuera de Grecia y uno de práctica dentro del Santuario. Shun solicitó una postulación para ser curandero del Santuario, se necesitaban mínimo seis de estos en el lugar y la demanda era baja, pues los requisitos eran los más exigentes y, por eso mismo, muchos reprobaban.

—Muy bien, Shun. Estuve leyendo tu historial, — comentó Shion desde su enorme silla, mientras ojeaba una delgada carpeta —y déjame decirte que eres un Caballero ejemplar. Aunque no me sorprende, porque sé que eres un buen chico. Debo comentarte que Shura de Capricornio también ha solicitado el puesto de curandero, y al igual que tú, tiene un historial impecable. Viajarán juntos, así que te aconsejo que hables con él para que organicen su viaje. Dentro de unos días enviaré una carta a nuestra sede en Sicilia, Italia, para que los reciban a inicios de febrero. ¡Felicitaciones! — sin más que hacer, Shun se retiró dichoso. Ahora quedaba en comentarles a sus más cercanos y hablar con Shura. Al salir, se encontró con el Caballero de Libra, quien era seguido por June. Los tres se saludaron con una cortés reverencia y Dohko entró al despacho del Patriarca.

—¡June! ¡Qué alegría verte! —ambos se abrazaron amistosamente —Hacía meses que no nos veíamos. Dime, ¿ya eres geógrafa?

—Todavía no. Ahora mismo entrego mis resultados y mis trabajos. Espero que el Patriarca los acepte, además tengo el respaldo del maestro Dohko. — a pesar de la máscara, Shun notaba los nervios en June. Le dio sus mejores deseos y le comentó que fue aceptado para aspirante a curandero. Al instante, June fue llamada al despacho del Patriarca. No era secreto para Shun que la Santa de Camaleón tuviese fuertes sentimientos por él en su adolecer. June había tomado la decisión de convertirse en la geógrafa del Santuario como excusa para olvidar sus sentimientos hacia el joven Andrómeda y, a pesar de que al principio fue difícil, logró su objetivo. Ahora sentía tranquilidad y un amistoso cariño.

June entró al despacho, saludó cordialmente y entregó sus resultados y sus trabajos; mientras Shion ojeaba el álbum de dibujos, Dohko le guiñó graciosamente el ojo a la rubia. Él era el instructor de los aspirantes a geógrafos y June fue la única alumna que aprobó la disciplina en su totalidad.

—Muy bien, June— dijo el Patriarca apenas terminó de ver los trabajos —estoy impresionado. Tus trazos y tu estilo de dibujo son muy detallados y meticulosos, al igual que tus descripciones y análisis. En un principio pensé que mi amigo Dohko exageraba, pero al ver tus trabajos me doy cuenta que decía la absoluta verdad.

—Le decía a Shion — agregó el maestro libra —que tienes un gran talento para la cartografía y que puedes iniciar a actualizar los mapas desde principios del mes siguiente.

—¡Así es! Y estoy muy feliz de nombrarte geógrafa del Santuario— el Patriarca se levantó y le dio la mano a la joven —¡Felicidades! June de Camaleón, eres la nueva geógrafa del Santuario. ¡Aries tenías que ser!

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Patriarca! — June estaba orgullosa de sí misma; a pesar de que no podían ver su rostro, podían sentir la alegría en sus palabras. El Patriarca y Dohko volvieron a felicitarla y que confiaban en que le haría honor a su _subcargo_. Le recordaron que seguía siendo un Caballero de la Orden de Athena y que, si se le necesitaba en caso de guerra, debía acudir al llamado.

—Ahora ve a hablar con Camus de Acuario— ordenó Shion —, tu primera misión como geógrafa será acompañar a nuestro representante a Asgard, así que debes traerme un reporte del clima y del territorio — y así la amazona bajó hasta la décima casa.

Camus era el representante del Santuario, pero al ser esclavo de las formalidades, le gustaba que se usara el titulo original: "Representante de Relaciones Exteriores y Diplomáticas del Santuario de Athena", y como tal, tenía citado visitar Asgard para renovar los acuerdos amistosos entre el Santuario y Asgard. La tarea de June era simple: hacer una descripción actualizada del territorio y del clima. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, tardaría al menos tres meses en concretarlos, así que estaría un buen tiempo fuera del Santuario. Antes de que la Santa de Camaleón llegase a interrumpir, Camus se encontraba sentado con un café, mientras escuchaba las quejas de su querido amigo Milo.

—¡Sigo enfadado, Camus! — decía el escorpio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro —anoche me metí en su casa exclusivamente para aclarar las cosas… para exigirle otra vez una explicación y ¿qué crees que dijo?

—¿Qué dijo? — contestó aburrido el acuario.

—"¡Cómo se te ocurre meterte en mi casa, idiota!" — imitaba con burla —"¡Qué no te das cuenta que está prohibido que los hombres entren en territorio de amazonas!" ¡Já! Ahora se preocupa, siendo que hace medio año bien que nos revolcábamos en su cama.

—Milo, eres patético— interrumpió el francés —Si Shaina no quiere hablar más del tema, no la fuerces ¡Supéralo de una vez! Ella fue clara al decirte que no seguiría contigo por los riesgos que implica que los Caballeros de Athena se involucren… ¿O se te olvida lo qué pasó con Geist y Shura? — el griego, avergonzado y molesto, guardó silencio. —Tal vez Shaina te amó en algún momento, pero eso ya pasó y es tiempo que la dejes ir. Agradece que fue directa contigo y que aún puedes verla. No como Shura, que Geist simplemente se fue sin decir adiós— Antes de que Milo pudiese responder, la Santa de Camaleón llamó a la puerta y fue invitada a pasar por el dueño de casa.

—Lamento interrumpir, Caballeros, pero el Patriarca me ha enviado a hablar con el maestro Camus. — al oír esto, Milo se despidió y se retiró con enfado. Probablemente ahogaría sus penas en alcohol en la casa de Escorpio, pero eso ya no era problema para Camus. Invitó a la rubia a sentarse y ésta le comentó con entusiasmo las órdenes del Patriarca.

—Así que el viejo Shion te ordenó viajar conmigo— comentó el dorado —bueno, espero que seas resistente al frío. ¿has estado en Asgard con anterioridad?

—No, maestro. Pero he leído tres libros sobre Asgard.

—Eso es un no para mí, jovencita—respondió indiferente—bueno, al menos tienes conocimiento ¿Qué tan rápido lees? —

—Uhmm… ¿lo normal? — contestó confundida, pues no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta.

—¿Es una respuesta o una pregunta? — la joven se encogió de hombros y Camus rodó los ojos. Acto seguido, sacó un grueso libro de su enorme stand y se lo entregó a la rubia —Ten, es la Historia de Asgard, quiero que lo termines para cuando viajemos. No quiero viajar con un acompañante que desconoce la cultura de la zona.

—Pero aún no me ha dicho cuándo viajaremos.

—A principios de febrero. El viaje es largo y es muy frío. Así que te aconsejo que empaques tus mejores ropas de invierno.

…

Los días pasaron volando, tan solo faltaba un día para que terminara el mes y las Santas de Ofiuco, Camaleón y Águila se encontraban cenando en la casa de esta última, pues Marín tenía una inesperada noticia que darles:

—¡Estoy embarazada! —las otras dos quedaron sin habla —¡Por favor! No se queden calladas. ¡Digan algo!

—¡Oh, Marín! ¿qué es lo vas a hacer? —preguntó June mientras tomaba las manos de la pelirroja —¿Aioria ya lo sabe?

—Sí. — respondió Marín entre sollozos —se lo he dicho hoy en la mañana y vendrá a media noche a visitarme— de pronto Marín comenzó a marearse y quejarse de fuertes puntadas en el vientre, las otras dos chicas la ayudaron a recostarse en la cama y le aseguraron que la acompañarían hasta que se sintiera mejor. En tanto esperaban a que dieran las doce de la noche, Shaina preparaba unas hierbas medicinales para Marín. Desafortunadamente, ninguna de las tres tenía mayores conocimientos sobre el embarazo, pero June tenía un libro sobre hierbas medicinales que sería de gran ayuda. Y de repente, mientras le ayudaban a Marín a beber el agua medicinal, el Caballero de Leo llamó a la puerta, y al entrar, corrió al ver a su amada en cama.

—¡Marín! Ya estoy aquí — el griego enlazó sus manos entre las de la pelirroja y las besó queriendo consolarla. —¿Te sientes bien? — ella negó con la cabeza y pidió a sus amigas un poco de privacidad.

—Aioria, tengo miedo… Cuando todos se enteren me enjuiciarán y me quitarán al bebé— otra puntada le interrumpió —¿qué debemos hacer? — Aioria no pudo responder, estaba tan asustado como Marín. Sabía perfectamente que corrían el riesgo de ser exiliados y, peor aún, les arrebatarían el bebé apenas naciera. Confiaba en el buen juicio de Athena, pero no en el del Patriarca ni del resto de los dioses. De un momento a otro, Marín perdió el color y se desmayó. Aioria llamó a las otras dos amazonas pidiéndoles ayuda, ya que Marín no reaccionaba.

—¡Maldita sea! — habló Shaina mientras levantaba las piernas del águila —¡¿qué mierda haremos ahora?!

—No podemos llevarla al centro médico del Santuario— intervino el leo —, debemos llevarla al hospital de la ciudad.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es una hora y media de viaje! ¡Además, pueden vernos los guardias! —

—¡No tenemos opción!

—¡Chicos! — interrumpió June apenas levantó el cubrecama —¡Marín está sangrando!

…

La noche le daba la bienvenida a la madrugada y el frío se volvía cada vez más intenso. Esa tarde Milo había bebido lo suficiente como para hacer locuras. Se tambaleaba mientras intentaba llegar a la cabaña de la Santa de Ofiuco, llevaba consigo unas rosas que había robado de la Casa de Piscis exclusivamente para entregárselas a Shaina, confiaba que le gustarían. Estaba penetrando la zona de las Amazonas, cuando de pronto a lo lejos divisó tres siluetas en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué carajo? — balbuceó por lo bajo. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y reconoció a Aioria y Shaina, pero no identificó a las otras dos personas. Enfurecido, creyendo estúpidamente que su amigo tenía infidelidades con la mujer que amaba, les gritó. —¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?! — al bramido, los tres involucrados se voltearon con temor y, finalmente, Milo logró identificar que Marín era llevada inconsciente por Aioria y Shaina mientras June iba adelante vigilando el camino. June le dio la orden a Aioria y Shaina de seguir, en tanto ella espantaba a Milo.

—¡Milo! ¡Vete de aquí! — rogaba con desesperación la rubia, pero Milo exigía explicaciones. —prometo mañana comentarte todo, pero ahora debes irte—

—¡Quiero hablar con Shaina! ¡Permíteme ayudarlos! — pero June le negó y le rogó que dejara de hacer más ruido. Sin embargo, al oír las voces de los guardias, June abandonó a Milo y corrió hacia sus amigos. Aunque ya no se podía hacer nada: June llegó al lugar y vio como los guardias retenían a Aioria y Shaina, mientras el resto se llevaba a Marín directo al centro médico.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! aquí traigo una nueva historia, muy diferente a la primera que escribí. Acomparación de mi primera historia, he cambiado el estilo de escritura, porque he querido intentar nuevas cosas y apegarme más a la forma universal (no sé si la más "universal", pero sí la más usada o correcta).

Espero les guste y les haya atrapado el primer capítulo.

Muchos cariños Ü


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Omega son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

cursiva: recuerdos.

* * *

 _Era una peculiar mañana de otoño. Shaina, Pavlin y la bebé que cargaba ésta última se encontraban en el despacho del Patriarca. Era la tercera vez que Pavlin le llevaba un bebé a Shion; el primero había sido Kiki hace unos años atrás, y el segundo fue un niño enfermo que falleció a las semanas de haberlo recogido._

 _Pavlin le contaba al Patriarca que esta bebé fue producto de un embarazo no deseado de una chica de Rodorio y que gustosa aceptaría entrenarla. Con la ayuda de Shaina, intentaban convencerlo de que Pavlin estaba lista para recibir un alumno y que, además, sería una excelente institutriz._

 _No es que Shion no confiara en las capacidades de Pavlin, pero la consideraba una muchacha demasiado sensible como para encargarle un entrenamiento duro y prefería dejarla a cargo de las instrucciones más intelectuales._

— _Por favor, Patriarca. Ya encontré una nodriza para la niña._

 _Shion dio un fuerte suspiro, y antes que pudiese responderle, la puerta del despacho se abrió._

— _¿Me mandó a llamar, Patriarca? —se anunció el Caballero de Escorpio._

 _Una ampolleta se encendió en la cabeza de Shion; miró a Pavlin y preguntó por la fecha de nacimiento de la niña, la amazona le respondió que la bebé había nacido hace cuatro días. Luego, miró a Milo y habló:_

— _Ya estamos en noviembre, eso significa que la niña es escorpio, al igual que tú ¿cierto, Milo? —el aludido arqueó una ceja._

— _¿Envió a sus guardias para preguntarme si soy escorpio? —ironizó el dorado._

— _No, Milo. Te mandé a llamar para reprenderte por quedarte dormido en mi discurso de ayer. Pero no te preocupes, ya encontré tu castigo: serás el maestro de esa pequeña —sentenció apuntando a la bebé._

— _¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Pavlin y Milo al mismo tiempo._

— _Está decidido. Milo se hará cargo de entrenar a la niña. Hasta entonces, su institutriz será Shaina._

— _Pero Patriarca, yo puedo…_

— _Ya basta, Pavlin —la interrumpió —. Tú aún sigues dándole lecciones a muchos niños del Santuario; hasta Kiki sigue estando bajo tus enseñanzas. Shaina podrá cuidar de la pequeña hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para ser entrenada por Milo. Ahora pueden retirarse._

 _Pavlin le entregó la bebé a Shaina y se retiró indignada, ni siquiera se molestó en hacer una reverencia antes de salir. ¿Cómo el respetable Patriarca podía castigar a alguien asignándole un alumno? Era insólito._

 _Por su lado, Shaina bajó hasta el octavo templo, esperando a su guardián que venía unos pasos tras ella._

 _Milo le sonrió resignado, no le desagradaba la idea de tener un alumno; es más, estaba esperando que le designaran uno, pero ¿una niña? Eso no lo esperaba. La miró entre los brazos de la amazona, el poco cabello que tenía era de color rosa y aún no era capaz de abrir sus ojitos._

— _¿Quiere cargarla, Caballero? —preguntó ella, sacando al griego de sus pensamientos. Él negó, no le importaba hacerlo._

— _¿Cómo se llama?_

— _No tiene nombre —contestó la amazona mientras cubría el rostro de la bebé con una manta de algodón—. Tendrá que buscarle uno lindo._

— _¿Por qué habría de nombrarla yo? —aquella pregunta se oía como una molestia, le parecía ridículo tener que ponerle nombre a una bebé ajena._

— _Porque usted es su maestro y qué mejor que sea usted quién tenga ese privilegio, ¿no lo cree?_

 _Milo la ignoró, le era indiferente asignarle un nombre, su única tarea era entrenarla y para eso faltarían al menos unos ocho años más. Examinó una vez más a la criatura; se veía tan frágil, podría romperse con el viento, pero él se encargaría de volverla en la amazona más fuerte de toda la Orden de Athena. Milo titubeó al pensar en cómo llamarían a la niña; quizás no sería tan malo designarle un nombre._

 _La bebé empezó a llorar, quizás tendría hambre, por lo que Shaina se despidió para ir rápido por su nodriza. Pero antes de pasar el umbral del templo, el dorado le habló:_

— _Oye, Shaina —la amazona volteó para verlo—. Quiero que se llame Sonia._

— _¿Sonia?_

— _Sí. Sonia._

— _Es un lindo nombre._

…

Eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana. Shion apretaba los puños contra el brazo de la silla, en tanto a su lado Athena releía el informe médico sobre el estado de salud de Marín. Shion, furioso y confundido, no lograba digerir la información que le habían entregado los guardias hace apenas una hora: Marín de Águila embarazada; Aioria de Leo, el padre; y Shaina de Ofiuco, la cómplice.

Saori ordenó a los guardias traer a Aioria y Shaina, quienes se encontraban retenidos en las afueras de la habitación. Una vez los cuatro reunidos, la diosa habló con la mayor calma:

—Marín se encuentra estable. El informe dice que tuvo riesgo de aborto, pero que nuestros curanderos han podido controlarla y que con buenos cuidados podrá tener un embarazo saludable y un parto seguro —Aioria dio un fuerte suspiro, nada le importaba con tal de saber que Marín estaba a salvo—. Pronto podrán reunirse con ella. Pero, por ahora tenemos que discutir lo que está por venir.

—Al vernos en un asunto de extrema delicadeza y gravedad —agregó Shion, intentado ocultar su enfado— y, obviando que no hay reglas específicas que expliquen sanciones en casos como éste, nos vemos obligados a suspenderlos de todos sus cargos y no podrán abandonar el Santuario hasta el día del juicio. Los dioses bajarán del Olimpo y ustedes tres serán juzgados por ellos. Y Shaina, por ahora Sonia será atendida por las mucamas del templo de Escorpio.

—¡Espere, Shion! —intervino con ímpetu la diosa— Yo no he autorizado la participación de los dioses en este juicio, ni mucho menos he denegado el cuidado de Sonia a Shaina.

—Querida Athena, este caso es de extrema gravedad. Al igual que yo, usted bien sabe que la fiscalización de todo el Panteón es necesaria —contestó el mayor, ignorando por completo el tema de la bebé.

—Shion, esto es algo que debemos discutir en privado — Saori lo miró con firmeza, casi desafiándolo. Sin embargo, cerró el tema y volvió a dirigirse con serenidad a los suspendidos —. Estén tranquilos y confíen mí. El juicio será después del nacimiento, hasta entonces Marín estará bajo mi cuidado.

—Mi Diosa, Patriarca, despójenme de mi armadura si quieren —rogó Shaina—, pero por favor no me arrebaten a Sonia; la he cuidado y criado desde que llegó. Se los suplico, ¡es lo más importante que tengo!

—¿Tan importante que la dejaste sola en la noche, mientras intentabas escapar con Aioria y Marín? —ironizó Shion, una actitud que Shaina desconocía en él.

—Patriarca, me ofende —se defendió con molestia—. Yo jamás he dejado sola a Sonia; anoche la dejé al cuidado de Pavlin.

—Pero a ti te designé el cuidado de Sonia, no a Pavlin. Además, no conseguirás nada apelando por Sonia. Ya he ordenado escoltar a la pequeña al templo de Escorpio.

El cosmos de Shaina comenzó a agitarse, fue perceptible por los presentes, por lo que Saori decidió ser intermediaria y apelar por la amazona.

—Shion, creo que está siendo demasiado drástico —Saori se paró frente al ariano con las manos en la cintura; estaba molesta, pero intentaba no parecerlo.

El gran Patriarca suspiró desganado y rodó los ojos, su diosa estaba menospreciando la gravedad de la situación e, inútilmente, agregó:

—Ya tomé la decisión.

—¿Disculpe? —Saori se ofendió ante tal atrevimiento— ¿Se olvida que la diosa aquí soy yo? ¿y quién toma la decisión final soy yo?

La discusión parecía prolongarse, por lo que Shion ordenó a sus guardias escoltar a Aioria a Leo y a Shaina a su cabaña. Las cosas con su diosa debían solucionarse en ese instante y, de preferencia, sin público.

…

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, por lo que los relojes marcaban las 12 del día. Sonia ya había sido llevada al templo de Escorpio, lo que tenía molesta a Shaina. En tanto, June y Pavlin se encontraban en su cabaña para informar del inesperado comunicado del día: a partir del 1° de febrero se comenzarían a realizar interrogaciones a todos los Caballeros y Santas de Athena ante dicha diosa y el Patriarca. No se detalló el propósito de las interrogaciones, pero al ser de un día para otro, dejaban en evidencia la urgencia. Shaina dio un fuerte suspiro y se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá de su hogar, comenzando a sentir el peso de la situación en sus hombros.

—Shaina, hay algo más —habló June al entregarle una carta— me la ha entregado el maestro Dohko, está dirigida para ti —Shaina tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla ansiosamente:

«Mi querida Shaina: Antes que nada, te pido que quemes esta carta apenas la hayas leído. Me he enterado por boca de mi buen amigo Shion que Marín está en cinta y dentro de siete meses más dará a luz a un hijo de Aioria. Esta situación nos pone en grandes apuros, ya que, además de que mi buen amigo está decido en juzgarlos frente a los dioses, planea interrogar a todos los Caballeros y Santas a partir de mañana, para asegurarse de que no exista otra relación amorosa clandestina. Por favor, infórmale a las Santas de Pavo Real y Camaleón que el día en que sean llamadas al despacho de Shion deben ser cautelosas y negar conocimiento de cualquier tipo de relación.  
»Nuestra prioridad es Marín y debemos hacer todo lo posible para salvarla junto al bebé que crece en su vientre. Es por esto que se me ha ocurrido la brillante idea de traer a Geist ante Athena y Shion; es nuestra única esperanza para salvar a Marín. Aunque intentes negarlo, sé perfectamente que aún mantienes contacto con ella. Te pido que la persuadas y envíes a alguien lo antes posible para traerla ante Athena. Confío que el incondicional amor que nuestra desaparecida Geist siente por Marín la impulsará por volver al Santuario.  
»Espero tu pronto repuesta; házmela llegar a través de Pavlin o June.  
»Sin más que agregar, me despido deseándote mis mejores deseos.  
»Dohko de Libra.»

Shaina suspiró profundamente y guardó silencio por un largo rato. Por su mente pasaron millones de recuerdos que no eran gratos de evocar. Sabía perfectamente que sería imposible convencer a Geist de volver al Santuario, aunque existía la pequeña posibilidad de que ésta accediera, pero con una sola condición: no debía toparse con el Caballero de Capricornio.

—¿Qué sucede, Shaina? ¿qué es lo que dice la carta? —habló Pavlin sacando a Shaina de sus pensamientos.

—El maestro me pide que persuada a Geist para venir hasta el Santuario y hablar con Athena.

—¡Imposible! —respondió Pavlin— Geist jamás accederá mientras Shura siga en el Santuario.

—Pero Shura no estará en el Santuario por un largo tiempo —intervino June, dejando confundidas a sus compañeras—; solicitó ser aspirante a curandero, y junto a Shun viajarán mañana mismo a Italia para empezar el primer periodo de la disciplina.

Ante la aclaración de la rubia, Pavlin sintió una pequeña esperanza y le insistió a Shaina en que sería mucho más sencillo convencer a Geist, ya que ésta estaba instalada en una modesta pensión en un pueblo de Italia, donde ejercía como mucama.

—Entonces en ese caso, hoy mismo le escribiré a Geist —habló Shaina con convicción—. Lo mejor será que viaje lo más pronto posible para que no se exponga a encontrarse con Shura.

…

Ya casi eran las diez de la noche; Seiya se encontraba en el dormitorio de Athena, acompañándola mientras ésta peinaba su largo cabello frente al espejo de su tocador.

—¡No puedo creer que Shion quiera llamar a los Dioses! —se quejaba la diosa—¡Además ni siquiera me consultó antes de enviar a la pequeña Sonia a Escorpio! Está tomando decisiones sin considerarme.

—Sabes que el Patriarca es fiel a las reglas, mucho más que tú —respondió el Caballero, obteniendo como respuesta un fuerte suspiro de parte de ella.

—Desearía no seguir las reglas y dejar de ocultar el amor que siento por ti —Saori se levantó y se aproximó lentamente a abrazar al castaño—. En tus brazos puedo dejar de ser Athena y sentirme como Saori.

Seiya la estrechó con fuerza y con una de sus manos acercó el delicado rostro de la joven al suyo; tanta cercanía era peligrosa y sobraban las ganas de consumar el momento con un beso.

—Si te besará ahora y alguien nos llegase a descubrir, ¿qué crees que pasaría?

—Te ejecutarían… y yo no podría soportarlo —contestó con un hilo de voz. Se apartó rápidamente, pues los centímetros disminuían en cada palabra—. Además, debes acompañar a Marín. Me he tomado la libertad de escribirle a Touma invitándolo a que cuide de su hermana. Así que tú y él, junto con las Santas más cercanas a Marín, deberán cuidarla. Por mi parte, buscaré la manera de que Aioria pueda verla sin que Shion se escandalice.

…

Shaina intentaba conciliar el sueño, extrañaba los llantos de Sonia, darle el biberón y después llevarla a dormir consigo. No lo admitiría, pero esa pequeña era como su hija y sentía que Sonia la creía su madre; de solo pensarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro.

Luego su mente le recordó la arriesgada idea de traer a Geist al Santuario. Tal como le había pedido Dohko, esa misma tarde le envió una carta a la amazona con la esperanza de que ésta respondiera de buena manera, aunque conociendo a su amiga, sabía que le tomaría un poco de tiempo para convencerla.

Para todos en el Santuario era un misterio la razón de la desaparición de Geist; de un día para otro dejó de ir a los entrenamientos, su cabaña estaba intacta, con todas sus pertenencias, y días más tarde su máscara fue encontrada en la frontera de Grecia con Macedonia. Algunos la daban por muerta, mientras que otros sospechaban que escapó por no tener futuro como amazona y otros más por no soportar la obligación de ocultar su rostro tras una máscara. Sin embargo, nunca más se supo de ella, incluso para Shaina fue un misterio hasta que a los meses siguiente le llegó una carta de Geist, donde le comentaba que estaba sana y salva, refugiándose en el pequeño pueblo de Castelmezzano, Italia, y que viajaría de pueblo en pueblo, hasta encontrar tranquilidad.

Dando un fuerte bostezo, dio media vuelta y cerró sus ojos para dormir de una buena vez, pero el día no acababa aún, pues un fuerte golpe la hizo saltar de la cama. Se levantó y vio a Milo de Escorpio en el suelo de su habitación.

—¡Milo! ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —gritó Shaina, mientras el aludido cerraba la ventana por la cual había entrado.

—Antes de que me saques a patadas —contestó el griego con seriedad—, he venido a aclarar las cosas.

Shaina rodó los ojos, nuevamente Milo le insistía con el mismo tema y ya estaba demasiado hostigada con todas las situaciones que debía pasar, así que, por lo mismo decidió darle a Milo esta instancia para hablar. Sin moverse de su cama, cruzó los brazos y dijo:

—De acuerdo, Milo, hablemos. ¿Qué es lo que deseas aclarar?

—Quiero que seas honesta y me digas la verdadera razón por la que terminaste conmigo. Y por favor, no vengas con la estupidez de que ya no me amas, porque ni tú te la crees —su voz era seria y malhumorada, muy distinta a la dulce voz que en algún momento le declaró amor eterno.

Shaina solo guardó silencio al no saber qué responder; desde el momento que terminó con él, le dijo que ya no lo amaba y que nunca se sintió enamorada, aun sabiendo que él jamás le creería. Pero por el bien de ambos, debía seguir en su mentira.

—Milo, será la última vez que te lo repita: dejé de amarte hace mucho tiempo, y créeme que eres el último hombre con el que quiero estar —fue tajante en su respuesta, pero incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos al terminar su declaración—. Ahora por favor lárgate y no vuelvas a molestar.

Se levantó y abrió nuevamente la ventana por donde Milo había entrado, invitándolo a retirarse, pero el griego quitó sus manos de la ventana y se apegó a su cuerpo, esta vez con una actitud diferente; su mirada emanaba una ternura y añoranza que hizo batallar el buen juicio de Shaina, ésta puso sus manos sobre el pecho del escorpio intentando alejarlo, sin embargo, al sentir nuevamente aquel fornido cuerpo su juicio se perdió.

—Ni siquiera te pusiste tu máscara al verme —Milo acarició el desnudo rostro de la amazona, y ella por su parte no lo esquivó, solamente se dejaba llevar por el tierno roce. Sin aguantar más, él la besó con toda la pasión que había guardado desde hace tantos meses.

Shaina no opuso resistencia, es más, devolvió el beso y lo intensificó todavía más, entrelazó sus brazos detrás del cuello de él, queriendo no escapar otra vez. No entendía cómo un beso podía hacerle perder el control, y sinceramente, no quería entenderlo.

Milo cortó el beso solo para leer su mirada; el brillo en sus ojos delataba su enorme confusión, podía ver que Shaina luchaba por esquivarlo, pero gran parte de ella lo deseaba tal como él la deseaba.

—Shaina, te amo —fue lo último que pudo pronunciar con claridad, ya que, al oírlo, Shaina volvió a su buen juicio. Entre la vergüenza y el enfado por tal atrevimiento, le dio una fuerte bofetada al escorpio. Dio media vuelta, evitando hacer contacto visual con Milo.

—La única razón por la que terminé contigo fue para protegernos —ni siquiera hubo una gota de enfado o ira en sus palabras, por el contrario, su voz reflejaba vergüenza y tristeza— ¿Ya ves lo qué pasó con Geist y Shura? Y ahora, Aioria y Marín… ¿Quieres que eso nos pase a nosotros?

—Pero… Shaina…

—Por favor, si tanto me amas, lárgate. No lo hagas más difícil.

Milo abandonó el lugar cabizbajo, pero victorioso; si de algo había servido meterse en los aposentos de la Santa, era para comprobar que Shaina aún lo amaba y, por más que la hostigara, lucharía por recuperar su clandestina relación. Por ahora se conformaría con la respuesta de ella y dejaría de molestarla por unos días. Además, aún tenían un punto en común: Sonia; de no ser por ella, jamás se hubiese relacionado con Shaina.

Antes de que Sonia llegara, le era completamente indiferente la vida del resto de los Caballeros y Santas de Athena, su único amigo era Camus. Luego al descubrir a Aioria y Marín en el templo de Leo, se volvió un confidente en la relación de esos dos; lo que al tiempo le dio la oportunidad de ganar otros dos amigos: Dohko de Libra y Mü de Aries, quienes también eran conocedores de la prohibida relación de los dos tortolos.

Todo iba normal, hasta que un día se durmió en un discurso del Patriarca, y eso por culpa de la celebración de su cumpleaños la noche anterior, y como castigo sería el maestro de la recién nacida Sonia. Jamás imaginó que la amazona que sería la institutriz de la pequeña, Shaina de Ofiuco, sería la única mujer que podría despertar lo que él creía que eran inventos de las novelas. Tan solo recordar los divertidos y bellos momentos que compartía con Shaina y Sonia le provocaban alegría. Pero lo que invadía su mente por las noches era recordar el rosto de la amazona; era lo más hermoso que había visto y tuvo el privilegio de ser el primero en tocar sus labios.

Estaba convencido de volver con ella, pero debía ser discreto, Shaina estaba en una situación demasiado complicada y arriesgaba su armadura. Así que decidió dejarla en paz por unos días, mientras tanto, apelaría al Patriarca para que le permitiesen a Shaina ver a Sonia.

…

June y Camus iban en el tren en dirección a Polonia. Era su tercer día de viaje y ya llevaban dos paradas; la primera en Serbia y la segunda en Hungría, luego deberían detenerse en Polonia y tomar un avión que los dejara en Suecia para posteriormente abordar el puente Bifröst que los transportaría a Asgard.

June se encontraba en su litera escribiéndole a Pavlin cuán entusiasmada estaba por su primera misión como geógrafa. No obstante, eso no opacaba su preocupación por Marín; Pavlin le había prometido escribirle todas las semanas dándole noticias de lo que sucedía en el Santuario y lo que respectaba de Marín y Shaina.

—¿June? ¿estás visible? —preguntó Camus del otro lado de la puerta, y por "visible" se refería si llevaba su máscara. Él había exigido tener literas separadas, puesto a que entendía la privacidad de la amazona; sería incómodo para June tener que dormir con máscara.

—Sí, adelante, Caballero —respondió la joven y dejó de lado su carta. Camus entró con un vaso de leche y un pocillo con nueces.

—No has cenado y ya casi dan las 10 de la noche —él reprochó y le entregó el vaso y el pocillo, mas ella rechazó éste último al ser alérgica a las nueces.

Camus estaba a punto de retirarse, pero notó la carta que yacía al lado de la rubia, era obvio que June estaría pidiendo noticias de Marín. Sabía que para ella jamás fue un secreto la relación de Aioria y Marín. Aunque tampoco lo era para él, consideraba a todos unos idiotas por no darse cuenta de la química que había entre esos dos.

A pesar de que el Caballero de Leo no fuese su amigo, le tenía respeto por ser su compañero de armas, y por eso mismo jamás habló de sus sospechas entre Marín y el dorado de Leo, ni siquiera cuando Milo le confesó sus sentimientos por Shaina mencionó a Aioria.

Sin embargo, lo que sí le sorprendió fue enterarse de los amoríos entre Shura y Geist por boca de la misma amazona cuando la encontró llorando sin su máscara en las ruinas del Santuario.

Camus sintió lastima por June, había perdido a una amiga y estaba en riesgo de perder a otras dos, solo le quedaría Pavlin, a no ser que ésta también fuese descubierta.

—Espero verte mañana en el desayuno. Buenas noches —se despidió Camus y se retiró.

Sin más, June se quitó su máscara para beber la leche y luego irse a dormir, por la mañana terminaría su misiva. Nunca imaginó que desde esa noche sería testigo de ver cómo los secretos que se enterraron en el Santuario tocarían la luz.

* * *

 **N/A:** Antes que nada, pido disculpas por la demora. He tenido que priorizar mis estudios, pero aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me han dado animo para continuar. Espero les guste este segundo capítulo.

Muchos cariños!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Omega son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

* * *

Marín estaba acompañada por Saori, en una habitación que la diosa había ordenado arreglar para ella. Saori se comprometió a darle todos los cuidados durante su embarazo y llevarle noticias de Aioria y Shaina. Por orden del Patriarca, Aioria había sido despojado de su templo y llevado al calabozo; mientras que Shaina se encontraba aislada en su cabaña, las amazonas habían recibido la orden de no acercársele hasta nuevo aviso.

En tanto, en el templo de Escorpio, Pavlin acomodaba a Sonia en su cuna. Milo, por su parte, angustiaba a la amazona con cada pregunta.

—Pavlin, deja de evadirme y responde. ¿Eres novia de Mü o solo tienen encuentros?

—¡Basta! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan insoportable!

—De acuerdo. Tú ganas, no respondas. Pero quiero que me saques de una duda— Pavlin arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos —¿Qué pasó con Geist? Nadie sabe a dónde fue, y al menos para mí no era secreto que tenía encuentros nocturnos con Shura.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó con molestia —Ya me cansé de que seas tan entrometido. Geist fue importante para nosotras, y lamentablemente nadie sabe qué pasó con ella. Y si te queda un poco de respeto, deja de preguntar por un tema tan sensible, idiota.

—Pero es imposible que haya desaparecido de un momento a otro. Algo tuvo que impulsarla a escapar sin dejar rastro.

—Milo, entiende algo— el tono de su voz parecía más serio que enojado —las personas tenemos secretos y muchas veces tomamos decisiones arrebatadas en situaciones difíciles. Geist tenía un carácter fuerte y siempre tuvo conflictos por usar la máscara. Simplemente hizo lo que creyó correcto para ella. Ahora déjame en paz, el Patriarca va a interrogarme en una hora más y debo estar presentable para Athena.

Sin más que decir, Pavlin abandonó el templo. Milo no quedó satisfecho con las respuestas, sabía que Marín, Aioria y Shaina podrían ser castigados con la muerte, y que por alguna razón tenía la intuición de que Geist podría salvarles la vida.

…

Las temperaturas bajan considerablemente en invierno, pero para las personas friolentas como June las temperaturas en el invierno asgardiano eran insoportables. Estuvo cinco días viajando con el Caballero de Acuario, y cuando se instalaron en el palacio de Hilda, el frío carcomía sus huesos. No obstante, la habitación designada tenía un balcón con hermosa vista al jardín de Hilda, al imaginarse recorrerlo, le agradó la idea de permanecer tres meses en ese lugar. Mientras ordenaba sus pertenencias, Hilda y una muchacha de cabellos celestes entraban a su cuarto.

—Con permiso, June— se anunció Hilda —. Espero disfrutes tu estadía aquí. Por la noche haremos un banquete de bienvenida. Y mientras estés en Asgard, Lyfia se hará cargo de todas tus necesidades.

—Será un placer servirle— habló la joven de cabellos celestes con una reverencia.

—Por la mañana se te presentará a un grupo de soldados que te acompañarán para que empieces con los planos. Recuerda que estamos en invierno y oscurece a las 14:55— habló Hilda —. Si necesitas al Caballero de Acuario, estará instalado en el cuarto del tercer piso.

La representante de Odín hizo una reverencia y se retiró, dejando a la amazona para que se pusiera cómoda. Con ayuda de Lyfia, June terminó de acomodarse, se quitó la máscara con un gran suspiró y le pidió a su criada que enviara las cartas que había escrito para Pavlin.

—¿Señorita? Perdone mi indiscreción— intervino Lyfia con timidez —, ¿pero por qué tiene que usar esa máscara todo el tiempo?

—Porque las mujeres que servimos a Athena debemos esconder nuestra condición femenina. Es nuestro juramento y debemos protegerlo.

—Suena a un gran sacrificio… Si me permite decirlo, es una gran pena esconder un rostro tan bonito como el suyo detrás de esa máscara. Debe ser muy incómoda.

—Al principio es incómoda, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras— respondió la rubia mientras recogía su cabello —. Y por favor, no me digas "señorita". Dime June y ya.

—De acuerdo… June. Haré que estas cartas lleguen al Santuario— sonrió y se acercó al marco de la puerta —. ¿Sabe? Una vez conocí a una chica que fue amazona como usted. Era muy bonita, pero siempre tenía los ojos rojos, como si no parara de llorar.

Antes de que Lyfia pudiera continuar, el Caballero de Acuario se anunció en la puerta. June corrió por su máscara y Lyfia salió con prisa. Camus entró con un cuaderno en mano, y se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada.

—June, me alegra que estés en pie. Tengo una misión especial para ti— Camus le entregó el cuaderno. Al abrirlo, June notó que era un pentagrama en blanco —¿Sabes leer partitura?

—Sí… pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto.

—Escucha, June— dijo en un murmullo, pero firme —el Patriarca cree que hay irregularidades en los terrenos de Asgard. Es por ello que cualquier irregularidad que notes tendrás que anotarla en el pentagrama.

Camus le explicó a June el lenguaje secreto que usarían para traspasar la información: cada nota y tiempo musical serían una letra. Si no había ninguna irregularidad, June empezaría con la llave de Sol; pero si había algo que reportar, empezaría con la llave de Fa.

Por su lado, Camus seguiría con su cordial diplomacia junto a Hilda. Las relaciones con Asgard eran buenas, pero el Patriarca notó irregularidades en discursos y pergaminos anteriores, lo que le hizo desconfiar. Todo indicaba que el viaje de June sería más excitante y agotador.

...

La noche caía en el Santuario. Había sido un día muy largo para todos, en especial para el Patriarca y la Diosa Athena. Fue una tarde de interrogatorios; para Saori fue innecesaria, para Shion era indispensable, pues estaba convencido en ser implacable con sus castigos con tal de hacer cumplir el honor y respeto a las reglas en la Orden de Athena. En cambio, Saori pedía compasión, pues ella no se sentía traicionada, pero estaba cansada de sus discusiones con Shion, últimamente eran muy intensas y solo quería una tregua.

La joven diosa sentía una presión en su pecho, una inquietud que la estremecía desde hace un tiempo. Deseaba contárselo a Seiya, pero no quería atormentarlo con más problemas. Se sentía sola por no poder compartirlo, así que bajó por los templos para despejar su mente. En ninguno de los templos encontró a sus Caballeros; si Shion se enteraba los castigaría, pero a ella le fue indiferente. Se detuvo en el octavo templo, donde encontró a su guardián, quien la saludó cordialmente:

—Buenas noches, diosa Athena. ¿A qué se debe esta honorable, pero inesperada visita?

—Buenas noches, Milo— contestó —. Solo quería dar un paseo. Ha sido un día largo y quisiera despejar la mente.

—En ese caso, la acompañaré. Dejaré a las criadas a cargo de Sonia.

Saori tomó el brazo de Milo, y ambos bajaron por los siete templos restantes. La diosa pidió dar una vuelta por todo el Santuario, desde las arenas de entrenamiento hasta los arbustos donde solían descansar sus caballeros. Cada rincón del Santuario era importante para ella, pero con cada paso que daba, más nostalgia sentía. A pesar de todo, intentó disimular entablando una conversación con Milo.

—Diosa Athena, la noto muy inquieta— inquirió Milo. Definitivamente Saori era un fracaso disimulando —. Podemos regresar de inmediato, si lo desea.

—No es eso, Milo… lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es regresar… ¿puedo confiar en ti? — Milo asintió. Saori se detuvo y dio un fuerte suspiro. De pronto miró al cielo queriendo perderse en él —. Desde hace algún tiempo he sentido que soy una persona que no vive como realmente quisiera… obligada a tantas reglas, protocolos, ¿para qué?

—Pero usted no es una persona. Es una diosa. La diosa Athena que traerá paz a la tierra.

—¿No soy una persona…? Entonces… estoy condenada a ser una diosa— su voz se quebraba, por más que intentara ser firme, era inútil, debía asumir su vulnerabilidad —. Soy un ente dividido: por un lado, soy Saori, y por otro soy Athena. ¿por qué? ¡Yo no pedí esto! No pedí que las personas sacrifiquen sus vidas por mí; ni tampoco renunciar a mis deseos, a mi identidad, por cumplir normas que no creo.

—Todos hacemos sacrificios. Sus caballeros asumimos ese sacrificio. Renunciamos a muchos privilegios por usted.

—¿Renunciarías a Shaina por mí? — esa pregunta lo descolocó. Su diosa encontró su punto débil. Milo no pudo responder y desvió la mirada, entre vergüenza e incertidumbre. —. ¿En serio creíste que no me daría cuenta de cómo la ves? ¿O que tampoco intuía lo que pasaba entre Marín y Aioria? ¿Ni de lo que pasa entre muchos de mi Orden?

—¿Y si siempre lo supo, por qué no nos detuvo? —la voz de Milo fue desafiante. Sentirse descubierto alteró sus nervios.

—Porque no soy quién para prohibirle a dos personas que se amen. Las reglas del Santuario son muy antiguas, y estamos en tiempos de cambios, Milo. Tú eres intuitivo como yo, y sé que una parte de ti comparte mi pensar.

Milo no lo negó, sabía que su diosa estaba en lo correcto, pero cambiar las reglas del Santuario era imposible. La mirada de complicidad de Saori lo confundía; ella sabía de su relación con Shaina y la de muchos en el Santuario, pero aun así lo permitió a espaldas del Patriarca. Como si tramara un complot contra su propio Santuario.

—Milo, ayúdame. Creo que sé la manera de salvar a Marín, pero necesito que seas discreto y hagas esto con mucha cautela.

Milo se mantuvo en silencio. No podía negar que sentía miedo, pero Aioria era su amigo, Marín era una muchacha muy agradable y la estimaba, y Shaina era la mujer que amaba. No dudó dos veces y accedió a las órdenes de su diosa:

—Haré lo que usted ordene.

—Hace años hablé con las Moiras y dijeron que el Santuario viviría tiempos de conflictos y cambios, y que la salvación estaba en manos de una desertora de la Orden… Por mucho tiempo creí que estaban equivocadas, pero desde que Geist desapareció he estado inquieta… y ahora que Shion está cegado con su castigo, me temo lo peor. Sé que Geist es la salvación y quiero que la traigas devuelta al Santuario.

…

Shaina caminaba de un lado para otro, había recibido la respuesta de Geist y le asustaba el futuro que le esperaba:

Lamento lo sucedido con Marín y el castigo que vendrá para ustedes, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. No podemos luchar contra el Oráculo.

Un llamado a la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Shaina, le causó curiosidad, pues debía estar aislada. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta su diosa entró para llenar su noche de más angustia.

—¡Diosa Athena! ¿Qué hace aquí…? Disculpe el desorden, es que…

—No te preocupes, Shaina. Discúlpame a mí por aparecer tan tarde, pero tengo un mensaje para ti.

—¿Para mí? ¿es de parte de Marín?

—No. Es de parte de Milo —Shaina se ruborizó de enfado —. Le ordené ir en busca de Geist. Y me pidió que te dijera que te ama y te amará por siempre, aunque ya no quieras verlo.

Shaina no supo cómo reaccionar. No sabía que la dejó más en shock: el hecho de que Milo fuera por Geist, o que su Diosa supiera que Milo estaba enamorado de ella. La joven amazona solo se dejó caer en su sofá.

Ante la actitud de Shaina, Saori le contó su plan de ir a buscar a Geist, y le pidió a Shaina información de esta. Mas Shaina rompió las esperanzas de Saori al comentarle la negativa de Geist sobre volver al Santuario.

—¡Accederá! —dijo con entusiasmo la diosa —. Milo la convencerá.

—¿En serio cree que el idiota de Milo logrará convencer a Geist?

—Puede que Milo sea un idiota, pero es el idiota que te ama… y es el idiota en el que tú y yo confiamos.

Continuará...

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! perdón por tanta demora y gracias por la paciencia... larga espera, ¡wow!

Espero disfruten este capítulo. Agradezco sus reviews y sus lindos mensajes. Honestamente, me impresiona que esta historia tenga aceptación. Después de tanto tiempo, ya ni recordaba cómo seguirla, pero retomé la inspiración, al menos un poco. Solo quisiera aclarar que es posible que de momento hayan algunas confusiones, peeeero eso se irá aclarando y revelando de a poco. Y obvio que cada pareja tendrá su momento, no los haría sufrir tanto jajaja

Agradezco cada palabra y el ánimo por dejar un review, un follow o por simplemente leer la historia, en verdad, estoy muy impactada y agradecida. Muchos cariños, qué tengan un gran año y disfruten de cada día.

Responderé algunos mensajitos por aquí:  
 **-** **Amatizta:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Milo y Shaina también son mis consentidos, así que, por lo mismo, espero que esta historia cumpla tus expectativas. Muchos saludos!

 **\- Denise:** Muchas gracias por dejar tus reviews! como dije antes, espero que cumpla tus expectativas, y bueno, las cosas en el Santuario serán muy complicadas. Muchos enredos y dramas jajajaja Saludos!

 **\- Emma** : Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que estés disfrutando la historia. Espero que sigas disfrutando del drama que armé en mis desvelos jajaja Muchos saludos!

Besos a todos!


End file.
